marketplacefandomcom-20200214-history
Spotters
SPOTTERS (by first — or only name) Allison (“Ali”) Cruz. Ali Cruz is a part-time Spotter who unofficially specializing in transgender merchandise. Appears in The Marketplace, The Slave and in two stories in The Academy - Thank you, Miss Claudia and Clocking. She spots Francie and brings Robert to the Long Island Training House to meet Alexandra Selador. Claudio spotted Ethan in a gay bar in San Antonio. He prefers to work with Geoff Negel. Appears in The Trainer Corazon is a Spotter and a Trainer. She spots Tara at a meals on wheels kitchen, where they are both volunteering. Corazon encourages Tara to remain in school, so that her value as a slave will increase because of her level of skill. Michael LaGuardia imagines her to be “a darker skinned woman, tan to her (Tara’s) pale beauty, dark curly hair, and deep, dark eyes.” Appears in The Trainer Cyril spotted Tequila Gold. An ex-MP, he approaches Tequila by taking her to a shooting range, rather than hitting on her. Mentioned in The Reunion Daniel is a Spotter located in California. He owns a playroom, goes to the "soft world events,” does the swinger circuit and the post-military rounds. Prefers to use Geoff Negel as a trainer. Appears in The Academy. Joost deGraaf is based in Amsterdam. He knows Morgan and is a friend of Paul Sheridan. Joost spotted the twin blondes owned by David, who attend a party at Mistress Madeline’s. He is Surinamese, beautiful Creole mix, tall, and comes off first as very cool, but will warm up to friends. Understands several languages, including Catonese. Narrator of Redemption in The Academy. Ken Mandarin. Also Owner and Agent. From a Marketplace family. Spots and agents Robin and owns four slaves at the time of The Slave, including Andy and Cindy. Appears in The Slave, The Trainer, and The Inheritor and narrates Mandarin Style and Insha-Allah in The Academy. Matson Also known as “Bullseye.” No longer part of the Marketplace, after nearly ruining himself, and the life of a slave. Prior to this history, Grendel Elliot knew him. Spotted Andy and Cindy, spotted and attempted to train Lily with the assistance of Alayne, his preferred Trainer. Appears in Bullseye in The Academy. Morgan is a spotter in Amsterdam who takes revenge on Ian over Guenvivre, per Joost. A high femme, Morgan wears a red wig when first approaching Ian, but has raven black wavy hair. Appears in Redemption, in The Academy. Paul Sheridan spotted Brian in The Marketplace and is the likely spotter for Steve aka "Muscledog" in The Slave. Primarily works with Grendel Elliott and Alexandra Selador. Appears in The Marketplace, and narrates In Service in The Academy. Also appears in The Catalyst, a non-Marketplace novella. Renata is Richard Nelson’s spotter. Mentioned in The Reunion. Ron Avidan is not actively spotting, but still a “member" of The Marketplace. He is the brother of Chris Parker, a friend of Paul Sheridan and received some training from Imala Anderson Appears in The Trainer, The Academy and The Catalyst, a non-Marketplace novella. Shoshana - a dark-skinned Israeli Spotter who appears in The Academy. Unnamed Spotters From The Trainer: Unnamed spotter who sees Michael LaGuardia at Leather Forever, a soft world event, playing with Karen. • Unnamed spotter (The Trainer) for Lorens, probably located in Northern Europe. From The Academy: “a vaguely sinister Italian man” who is an ally of Ken Mandarin’s in The Academy. Michael LaGuardia meets him. It is NOT Arturo Massimiliano. Unnamed Chinese and Russian spotters (or Trainerers who run the Marketplace international overview.